They who Drift Away
by Mable
Summary: While trying to take down the Drone, 5, 6, and the twins are carried away from battle and into the Emptiness. Now the four only have each other. Though perhaps this entire event has drawn them closer than they imagined it would, and the need for comfort outweighs the fear.


**Mable: Finally finished! This is a request for Skyler; I'm sorry this took so long! …Really, I can't believe it took me this long to finish it. XD Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **They who Drift Away**

This couldn't have been the plan that Nine was intending for. Everything was just going too wrong and as Five stared down into the tunnel leading into the factory he realized they still hadn't arrived. "Where are they?" He asked in concern, trying to think of where they possibly could be. Naturally in the factory, but he wasn't sure why it took this long for Nine, Seven, and Eight to return outside. His mind raced with the horrors that could be now concocting inside of the building. Another gush of hot air wafted out and struck his face, causing him to wince slightly as One approached from behind.

"It's been too long!" He insisted before eyeing Five's back and reaching forward, "We have to do it now!" He practically lunged forward and grappled for a match in the Healer's pack. The one eyed male only noticed because he glanced back and managed to catch One's hands. The Leader was stubborn and fought against him convincingly. Five struggled to plead with him, "No, they need more time!" It was at that second that a light fell upon them, shining from high above. Both males looked back in alarm to see none other than ones of the Machine's many seekers above them.

Five let out a short cry of dread before yanking his harpoon gun free. Only a moment of aiming and he fired, sending the hook in the barrel flying the long distance and hooking onto the floating machine's body. Five tossed his harpoon aside and grasped fully onto the rope before yanking at it, "Help me pull it down!" The Seeker took two seconds to stare at the situation before turning to flee, turning the crank on its side as the siren began to echo through the surroundings. Five struggled to keep his footing as the others rushed over. He could feel Six first grab ahold of him, then Three, and Four clung to Three's back.

They were dragged a short distance before a sudden tug by the Seeker lifted their feet from the ground. Five wasn't intending on this to happen and as they started to get carried away he cried out again in horror. One stared afterwards before noticing the rope laying before him. He reached down and grabbed it before turning towards the barrel and knotting it around a jutting piece of metal. He tied it quickly and securely before looking back towards the four who were now a good deal into the air. However, something then happened that none of the Stitchpunks expected to happen.

One thought that this would stop the Beast, ergo stopping the Stitchpunks in the air as well, but when the rope was tightened it snapped mid-way. The Stitchpunks clinging on were shaken, but didn't release, and Five called out again as his bag shifted and spilled a couple of needles onto the ground, "One!" One's calm compositor was now completely gone and he scrambled before seeing the harpoon. He grabbed it before running over to the fallen needles and loading it, "Just let go! It's not too far, let go!" Though as the one eyed male looked down he was becoming certain that it was too high to jump now.

One fired at the Seeker. Unfortunately it was a weapon that the Leader was unfamiliar with and because of such he missed. Not like it would have done much good. Five, Six, and the twins slowly began to get carried off into the distance and One turned back towards the factory. He didn't have the faintest idea what they would do now, but, welling what courage he had, he held the harpoon close and started down into the tunnel after Nine.

* * *

It was a while before the Seeker lowered enough for them to be able to fall safely. It had carried them over a wide warzone that Five was certain he had passed through once before. The top of a foxhole was high enough that when they hovered over it Five suddenly announced, "We need to let go!" He paused to check the others before looking down, "Alright, ready…. Now!" He released the rope and the other three fell with him, landing in a heap on the foxhole, save Six who began to tumble down the hill. The one eyed male sat up quick enough to catch the glimpse of yarn before Six continued his descent.

"Six!" Five called and dashed over. The twins soon overtook Five and ran passed him after the striped male who stopped at the bottom. He was clearly shaken, but righted himself quickly as Three and Four took to his sides. Three crouched down in concern while Four signaled for Five with a wave. The Healer arrived at their side and knelt down, "Are you alright?" He asked quickly and Six paused before nodding, "I-I think so…" The second he got this confirmation the buttoned male stood abruptly and looked around. "We have to get back to the factory. The others need us."

Yet as he looked at the surroundings he suddenly realized that he lost his bearings on the way. He didn't have a map or a compass and the sky was thick with clouds. He was starting to grow frantic and called over, "Come on! We have to get back to the others!" He was hoping to rally them together and the twins stood before helping Six to his feet who promptly cried out and stumbled before falling back into a sitting position, grabbing at his ankle. The twins silently gasped and Five looked back towards the three, "What is it?" Six looked upwards, pain in his mismatched optics, "My… My ankle is wrong."

Five's healer instincts overtook his desperation to get back to the others and he crossed back before crouching down to feel the ankle. It obviously was popped out of place and unfortunately this meant he would have to fix it, and he knew that wouldn't be pleasant at all. "Okay, it's not too bad. I can fix it, but…" He straightened and looked around the warzone in paranoia before looking to the twins, "Three, Four, I can't fix him here. My weapon's gone, there's probably Beasts somewhere out here… I'm going to carry him, but I need you two to be my optics for me." The females were almost stunned by the offer, but nodded.

Five hoisted Six onto his back and the twins guided the way. They searched around for a safe place to rest and tried to coax Five and Six along. It became very apparent that unless they wanted to hide under a crate that the safest option was, ironically, the foxhole that they landed atop. They guided Five down to the opening inside, alighting their optics and looking around inside to make sure that it was secure. Thankfully it was empty and they beckoned him further in, Four resting a hand on Five's arm while Three searched for a comfortable spot.

Eventually she found a leftover burlap sack laying off to the side and dubbed it the best spot. Six was soon eased down into the sitting position. "Alright, Three, Four, good job." He smiled to them, "But now I need you to both take one of Six's hands. This… Isn't going to be comfortable." Six was trembling in dread as his hands were taken, but he knew it was not only for comfort. He had a problem lashing out when he was in pain and he knew with his hands that the others were at a small risk, even if he didn't intend on hurting anyone. The twins weren't fearful though and simply waited as Five gripped the foot and twisted.

Six only had chance to release a yelp before it was over. He panted as he tried to smother the lingering sting in his ankle, pulling it close to him almost protectively. Three moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders before squeezing him in a soft hug, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Six eagerly accepted the hold and slipped an arm around her in return. The Healer exhaled, "The others need us. We need to get back to them as soon as possible." Then his Healer instincts kicked in and he murmured, "But Six can't walk like this…"

He then huffed and stood, talking as though speaking to himself, "But I'm tired of just sitting and waiting! I've been doing that for too long- With Two- And now… And now the others are going to end up just like he is! But I don't even know where _we_ are!" The outburst was odd for Five and both Three and Four stared in concern while Six actually looked slightly fearful, or perhaps it was simply surprise. He had never seen the one eyed male so upset before and it took him completely off guard. Five paused as he noticed the others staring at him, his ramble fading away.

"Umm…" He murmured in embarrassment and coughed a bit, "I'm going to go out and just… See if I can figure out where we are." With that he turned and started straight out. The twins looked to each other before Four stood and hurried after the taller male. Her sister watched her in concern, but trusted her judgement and decided not to follow. Instead she squeezed Six tighter in her grasp and nuzzled into his yarn. Four, meanwhile, was soon standing outside of the foxhole and could see Five wandering over towards a knocked over post which had separated itself from the nest of barbed wire.

For a few seconds Five just stood there, obviously troubled. It actually made Four's center hurt to watch him look so lost. Then again she felt lost too in a way. Her mind wandered back to Seven, Eight, and Nine still in the factory, to One who they left behind, to Two who they had lost, and now to Five who they were losing. This wasn't the same optimistic Stitchpunk she once knew. As he sat down on the wooden object he let his head drop into his hands and rubbed his face tiredly. She dared to inch closer to him, staring at the half empty quiver on his back as she does. He doesn't notice her until she is beside him.

"Four!" He jumped a bit for a second and she gave a small wave. "Four, what are you doing out here? It's… It's not safe." She signed to him in reply, reusing the question and aiming it towards him. "I told you… I'm trying to get my bearings..." He turned to look forward across the wasteland. "Trying to figure out… Where we could've landed out here." Four didn't seem completely content with the answer and simply sat down beside him, daintily folding her legs before her and staring out across the Emptiness. After a few moments Five put his head back into his hands once more and Four frowned at this.

She reached out a pet his arm affectionately and he lowered a hand to rest on hers. "…Thanks." He simply stated and she smiled before signing with her free hand reassuringly. He didn't seem fully content and exhaled, "But in a way, it is my fault… I wasn't careful enough with Two and the one time I try to fight back I cause us to get stranded. Right when the others needed us…" He was absolutely distraught and Four slid closer before hugging him as his sister had to Six. Trying to comfort him and perhaps trying to receive some comfort of her own. He eagerly held her closer than ever.

There was a tingling warmth that felt good compared to the empty and cold feeling he had been suffering though. Five had been feeling so lost recently and this small bit of affection was everything now. He couldn't help himself as he pulled back only slightly, looking down at the small female whose curious eyes stared upwards at him. They were always filled with love and concern and it was most apparent now in this desperate time. He found himself leaning forward and let his lips take hers. Four was taken entirely aback. It wasn't that Five hadn't shown her affection before, but it was nothing like this.

Nothing ever this direct. Small smiles, occasional blushes, overly helpful behavior; it was all rather chaste and in a way Four had become somewhat used to it. That wasn't saying that it was bad, but this sudden new pleasure was undeniable. It dripped affection like it was filled of fruitful bliss. Her hands massaged his shoulders and tried to show that it was alright, that this was okay, and Five who would have normally took a step back was much too bold. He needed something more and Three did too. He gently coaxed her into his lap and she eagerly followed suite and perched upon him, briefly breaking from the kiss.

"Four…" Five panted softly as she kissed with feather kisses along his patch. "Four, I… I just, I know this is sudden…" Any other words were lost as she playfully nipped at his lip. They didn't have time to be uncomfortable, she mentally concluded, they needed to take this chance, whatever it was. If this was their first and only time of romance then so be it. Five never argued after that point. His hands caressed the slope of her back, stopping at her coattails and trailing more forward to massage her hips with his thumbs. His breathing was unsteady as he closed his optic and let his hands paint the picture.

She meanwhile held onto his shoulders to balance her and gently rocked forward to slide closer. However, she unintentionally brushed the area between their legs together, spurring on increasing heat across her face. Five groaned a bit at the first stirring of a more intimate arousal. Slowly he pulled her hips closer and pressed the area to hers, gently rocking together. He didn't know what exactly he was causing to happen; she had a good idea but was too distracted to sign. It felt too good to stop for any conversation. Instead he just allowed his body to keep going.

It wasn't terribly long when something changed. He became very apparent of the object now jutting from between his legs and trapped underneath his fabric. It begged for release from its confines while Five saw fit to entirely ignore it at the present. Yet the second that Four fully noticed it she slid back a bit to look down and see it, even when Five tried to stop her with, "Four, wait, it's not…" A green light covered his cheeks and Four gave him a reassuring smile before kissing one of the lit cheeks and reaching out to touch his lower button. Her curiosity was overtaking her; she had to see what he looked like.

Everything felt sensitive as Four slowly undid the button on his front, but he didn't pull away and simply relished in her clever, little hands as his front was opened before her. The rod immediately revealed itself from his burlap and he found his optic trying to find somewhere else to look other than at it or at Four. Eventually it became apparent that it was going to be one or the other so he finally settled on looking to the female instead of at his part. She, however, stared at it fully with curiosity and something more foreign. Seeing the strange object made her warm in her core spread lower, especially since she knew of mating.

Five didn't look down, even when she rubbed her hand along the side of his rod in almost a questionable fashion. He instead gasped in a sudden pleasure that he hadn't felt before. He fought with his hips which wanted to thrust upwards in response to the warm pleasure. She paused hesitantly and Five sputtered a quick apology, part of him wishing to have more, the other wanting to absolutely vanish, but Four continued her soft petting and smiled encouragingly as she did so, trying to reassure him that it was alright.

As she continued to pet and caress Five felt a sudden want in his chest; a want to return the pleasure to her. He let his hand lay on her thigh affectionately before squeezing it gently. This caught the twin's attention who shivered and looked down in delight at the male's daring behavior. His hand massaged the thigh before sliding between the two legs on the lower belly, looking beneath and seeing the appearing opening between her legs. It was obviously her part and while Five had never seen one he had known about them from Two, who insisted that a good Healer needed to know about the Stitchpunk body.

Five gently brought his thumb closer to massage over Four's opening in a gentle brush. She gave a quick inhale of surprise and pleasure, and though it was silent Five took it as a positive sign and dipped his thumb in just a little bit. As he began to massage just inside of her she retorted by gently continuing her petting and caressing of his rod, both of them writhing in this newfound joy that could only be exchanged between them. That was, however, until Four seemed to become a little more desperate and since Five wasn't making any extra moves decided to sign a simple suggestion of, " _More?"_

Five swallowed, though the action was merely based on nerves as he lacked proper saliva or a throat. "You… You mean like… like further?" He asked hesitantly, "Like the rest of the way?" She paused hesitantly before softly nodded, a hot blush stretching across her cheeks to match his. It was now or never, she assumed, and she wanted it so badly. Five felt something new pass though; almost like a need, but a bolder one that instructed him exactly how to go about this. He gently coaxed her down onto the length of the fallen post, laying her gently on her back. She spread her legs slightly with an uncontrollable eagerness and he moved above her, looking down at her.

Four's hood had fallen back against the wood and revealed more of her usually hidden face. The soft color that contrasted with the pale blue of her body fabric. Her facial features were softer than even Seven's, which seemed soft in contrast to the many males of the group, but Five hadn't ever gotten a really good look at Four. There were also small differences that he could notice on her face that weren't like her twins. She noticed his staring and looked downwards in embarrassment. He found that he didn't have the same urge, instead he reached forward with his right hand and caressed her cheek affectionately.

She sighed silently before feeling him adjust slightly. He pressed the tip of his rod against her cylinder and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Then he began to press inside of the tightness that she provided. She gave another silent gasp at the sudden pressure as he started to move inside. He paused some of the way in and waited for her to relax, continuing to push in once she did. It wasn't especially painful this way, but it was definitely uncomfortable. By time he was fully inside and waiting for her to be ready the discomfort lessened considerably. Eventually she was ready to try more and looked to him before nodding.

"Are you sure?" Five asked again and received a small smile and a nod in response. He began to slowly pull out and could only attempt to smother a pleasured noise from the tight friction. He pulled out until he was resting almost fully out again, then began to slide back in slowly but without stopping. The first tingles of delightful warmth began to caress through her insides and spread along her spine. Four's optics flickered in happiness and attempted to coax Five to move faster, which he did. He couldn't hold back much longer.

Now they began a steady pace together, Four eagerly slid her hips to meet his to attempt and make their movements more impactful. The thrusting growing as they build the thrill between them. Waves of perfection numbed them to their current trouble, to the problems that the others were having, to everything other than what they had between them. A pale green had nearly engulfed them as though they were soul bonding, but this hadn't happened at all and Five could only speculate that perhaps their souls reached out as much as they did physically.

Though as wonderful as it all was it couldn't last forever and both were already building to some sort of finale at the end. Five looked to Four for some sort of sign, but she was almost gone, pupils shrunk as she rode through the continuing phenomenon. He couldn't hold out too much longer, but before he could reach his end Four reached hers. She physically looked like she was crying out and her optics glowed brightly as she arched her back, gripping onto his waist tightly and thrusting back. Her cylinder tightened around his rod as though she was unable to let him go.

Finally, eventually, she loosened enough that he could pull out. He quickly did and found that it somehow staved off his ending, perhaps because of how he went from friction to nothing. Four took a few seconds to pant and get her back in place. Then she realized what Five did, and what the Healer didn't do. Without warning she reached down and wrapped her hands around his rod before returning to a mock pace of when he was inside. It wasn't more than a few moments that Five began to thrust as well and abruptly hit his end, dark fluid spilling out of the tip of his rod onto her lower belly fabric.

He then collapsed beside her, managing not to fall off of the wooden object as the stared upwards at the sky above together, the dark sky looming overhead. A few moments passed as Five got his breath and Four went to turn over. She noticed a slight soreness in her hips, but was still riding off of the wondrous high brought on by their mating. Ignoring it she cuddled against his chest and sought affection during their afterglows. For a second Five remembered the others at the factory, but then quickly forgot about it as he wrapped his arms around her small body, holding her close to him.

Meanwhile, back in the foxhole, Three was beginning to become a bit bored. It wasn't like there was much to do here, especially with her twin off to comfort Five. Four had clearly had feelings for Five for a while. She herself had feelings for a certain striped Stitchpunk, though this wasn't exactly the time to address them, she assumed. Six was currently drawing in the loose dirt as a substitute to ink and paper, but he didn't look very happy. He occasionally shifted his body or grimaced. It suddenly occurred to her that perhaps Six was still feeling pain from the leg injury and she decided to approach him about it.

She wandered to his side and he immediately looked upwards to her with a smile. "Hello, Three." He greeted and she smiled before pointing downwards. He looked to his drawing, "My drawing? You want to draw with me?" He actually sounded a bit hopeful. Six didn't get a lot of time drawing with the others, or any really, and though it was tempting Three pointed to his leg insistently. "My leg?" Six quizzed before perking as he understood what she was inquiring. "It feel much better!... Well, it's a little sore, but it goes away." He rubbed his leg before smiling to her almost sheepishly, "I've hurt it before."

Three crouched down and reached forward to rest her hands on his lower leg. Then she gently began to rub along the fabric, her fingers trailing the stripes. Six didn't protest at all and merely watched her do so, sighing at the relief the squeezing touch brought, even with how hesitant he was to be touched. It was so strange to be stroked so lovingly after so long of being considerably a recluse, only getting physical contact from Five and Two. Three's hands felt different than theirs, it made his fabric feel like it was filled with bubbles inside, tingly and fluttery. He didn't feel like he could speak and instead moved his hands to his key.

The feeling was just so nice and reassuring that he found himself relaxing into it, laying back against the wall and closing his mismatched optics to get lost in the touches. He certainly got a bit too lost. Three affectionately caressed his leg, glad that they were getting actual time together, when suddenly something caught her attention. Something very apparent located between the male's legs. It seemed to appear without his notice and even though Three knew what it was she found herself still surprised. Her hands stilled and Six looked to her now in confusion, following her optics to what surprised her.

He gave a mix between a cry of alarm and a squeak before slamming his legs together and pulling them upwards against his chest. He struggled to cover himself and slowly turned his body in the opposite direction. "I- I didn't- I'm sorry!" He had only had the rod come out once after waking one morning and had asked One about it. He had taken from One's reaction that it was something that needed to be hidden. Three seemed to notice this and decided to try and comfort him; it certainly was shocking, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. If anything a part of the female felt somewhat flattered by the attention.

She tapped his shoulder in a friendly way and Six looked back over his shoulder, still shielding himself from full view. Three gave a smile and attempted to sign out that it was fine. Six, unlike Five and some of the others, hadn't fully learned sign language. In fact he was matched with Eight, who hadn't bothered himself by learning, and Nine, who hadn't had a chance to learn at all. Or he assumed Nine didn't know. He himself took more off of facial and body cues and Three's were just as relaxed and pleasant as they always were. "You don't… Aren't disgusted? By this?" He asked as he somewhat tilted his head downwards.

She insistently shook her head as though disturbed by the very idea. "I'm sorry, I couldn't… I didn't make it do it. It just felt good and just, somehow, it came out." He rambled uncomfortably with a relieved smile edging onto his striped lips. Three gave a silent giggle in her own bit of amusement at the odd situation. Afterwards they were still left with sitting there awkwardly until the twin had an intrusive thought. Most likely Six didn't know much about mating, which made this seem even more wrong, but part of her grew curious about the part regardless. She hesitated for a short while looking sheepish.

Finally she looked to the Artist. The Librarian looked questioningly to him, tilting her head a bit in questioning. Six looked confused and almost curious back, "Four?" She moved closer and took his arm as she coaxed him to turn and face her once again. He did obey slowly and she then started to coax his legs apart. He clutched his key harder, anxiety raising rapidly, but didn't pull away as he trusted the hooded female. She looked over the object pressing into the fabric between his legs with curiosity before reaching forward to touch over it.

She could feel the outline of the rod underneath the fabric and trailed her fingers over it. Six was beginning to press his hips forward against her hand in a way to gain friction from the pleasure and increase in, eventually stopping her. "Wait." He grasped her wrist and pulled her back, she was perplexed by it, and then slowly began to get his opening opened so that he could actually free the rod for her to touch. Immediately it caught her attention and as soon as Three was given a nod of confirmation she began to examine and touch once more.

It was warm to the touch as were most internal metals and as she gave it a fluid stroke his hips jumped forwards again, signaling that he enjoyed it. Three didn't know what her goal was other than wanting to see where she could go with this. She continued to massage and stroke the length in her grasp, using Six's noises and panting to figure out what brought on the most pleasure. It didn't take long for Six to be fully thrusting into her hands without any sort of control and soon after that his bucking increased until his end suddenly hit. He let out another cry, one that carried more weight with it, and black liquid spilled from him.

Three at first believed it was ink, but then realized that more likely it was some sort of oil. It was another curious finding and she now looked to Six who was trying to catch his breath. She couldn't resist but lean forward and press her lips to his cheek. His mouth twitched in a smile that she could feel through his cheek. He tilted his head upwards to kiss hers back before coaxing her down. She was fine with cuddling and sat down in his lap, her back facing his front, and expected to be held. Six gave her a warm hug before murmuring, "Can I?" Those two words were all he said so at first Three didn't know what he meant.

Until she felt his sharp fingers dragging along her lower belly and understood. He wanted to touch her too and even though she was incredibly embarrassed she found that she didn't want to turn him down. Instead she nodded and glanced downwards to see that her cylinder had already opened. Most likely the arousal began during when she was touching him. Either way he lowered his hands and began to pet her thighs softly, hesitantly. It was actually the hands themselves that were causing him to hesitate. He was feeling uncertain of whether he would hurt her or not.

When the tip of the pen nib traced her opening Three didn't feel the sharpness that was expected. Instead she felt a pulse, a tingle, excitement welling inside of her and a thirst for more. Her optics flickered as he continued to massage her in soft motions, but it wasn't enough. At first she could ignore it, but eventually the heat built until it couldn't anymore, being held back by the speed and pressure Six had to use so that he didn't hurt her with his hand. She was slowly driven mad by the simplistic and inoffensive touches. They were nice but they just weren't enough niceness to push her to her peak.

Six was startled when she stopped him halfway through. She was panting an obviously bothered while he was unsure, "Did I do something wrong?" He offered and she shook her head before blushing and glancing downwards. His rod was firm yet again and he was undeniably ready to go if she was. She looked off to the side to see out where Four and Five was to make sure they weren't returning. Six glanced down before looking back to her and turning her to face him, his sharp fingers upon her soft, grey cheek. "I think I know what to do…" His voice was quiet and heavy with arousal, sending shivers along Three's body.

Slowly he took her into his arms before pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss. She eagerly kissed back, though almost froze when she felt him press his rod against her opening. Her hands found their way over his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head against him. Once she was fully braced Six began to slowly push in. She lightly trembled in the slight pain but didn't protest. It wasn't too long until he was fully inside of her. Six waited for a few moments to kiss her once again, he himself trembling in either anticipation or uncertainty, and Three moved her hands to pet his face.

Reassured and comforted, Six began to pull out before pushing back in, and now some of the pain was dissipating for Three. By the next thrust it was almost nonexistent and the pleasure was beginning to replace it. Soon they began a pace of desperate and needy thrusting, needing the pleasure, both of them clinging to it. Six's fingers gripped onto Three's back until he had to remove them, lest he tear her fabric. He rested them on the ground to hold himself and continued his momentum, clawing into the dirt desperately. Three's flickers of delight almost alit the foxhole as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

This feeling was one that neither had ever even taken a glimpse of before. Desperate and hungry, a sensation laced with love and ravaged by desire. Pressing them onwards towards their ending point. They didn't last long and perhaps it was because of how overly eager Six was becoming, how deeply Four was penetrated, and their already awkward mix was becoming even more so as their actions became more clumsy and much more needy. They continued to drive forward, needing so much more, until finally Six reached his climax. A few more thrusts followed as he spilled the dark, hot liquid into her.

Three fell right after from it and her optics flashed in pleasure as she clung to Six. He held her as she rode out the end of her pleasure. They lingered on the brink for a short while before simply cuddling together. Six held her tightly with a small smile and Three rested against his chest as she tried to mentally catalogue what she had just experienced. Eventually she just gave in and enjoy the moment, resting against her new mate.

* * *

One stared at the burning remains of the Factory in the distance. He was tired and filthy, but clutching the harpoon tightly in his lap as though afraid to release it. "So… They just flew off?" Nine asked in confusion from his position beside him. They were both sitting on a broken bottle looking at the view from where they were. One simply nodded and Nine continued to hold the confused look. Finally the older announced, "I doubt they made it far from here. We'll be able to find them on the way back to the Library." He insisted to the younger who looked down at the Talisman in his hand.

"Yeah… We probably should. Eight still looks shaky and Two's probably halfway in the sewer now." The younger male pointed out and One glanced back to Eight who was sitting against the phonograph. He had literally just had an out of body experience and was still trying to recover, but didn't look like he was doing a good job. "If we can't then I'll go out and find them." Seven volunteered and the leader nodded while the zippered male smiled at her. "I'll go with you." He naturally volunteered and One looked back towards the factory to watch it burn.

Maybe things were going to turn out alright. Even if there had been a few mistakes along the way.

* * *

 **Mable: I hope that everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
